


Lisa Ann Fanfic

by Axelex12



Category: Porn RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bedroom Sex, Come Shot, Doggy Style, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, Pseudo-Incest, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Stepmom/stepson incest parody one-shot
Relationships: Lisa Ann/OC
Kudos: 2





	Lisa Ann Fanfic

It was just an ordinary day. The sun was shining,and the birds were chirping. My dad was out of town, so it was just me and my Stepmom, Lisa Ann.   
I had woken up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. "Good Morning", said Lisa. I said it back, and sat down at the table as she gave me pancakes for breakfast. They were in the shape of a heart, to show how much she loved having me as a step-son. The pancakes tasted great, and so did the milk. I thanked her for the food, and went to the living room to watch some TV.  
Few hours later, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I had put shampoo on my hair, and a little of it had gone onto my face. It dripped down onto my eye, and it stung. I had struggled to get it out, but I couldn't get it out. "Here, let me help". "Thanks...Wait, who's there"?! It turned out to be my stepmom, Lisa Ann! What are you doing in here?! I covered up my genitals as I didn't want here to look...there. Shhhh...It's all right, she said. "I'm just here to help". "Help with what? "Oh come on, you really didn't think I'd know about your secret"?   
How, whenever I'm gone, you masturbate to my photo? "It was then I had realized that we recently had security cameras installed". Ahh shit! It's ok, she said. I'd do the same if I was you. Really? Yep. I mean what man WOULDN'T want me? Now, take your hand off. What,why? I'm just going to help.  
I did as she told and she said it looked a bit off. She thn turned around and grabbed the bar of soap. She wet the soap and spread it all over her. She spread it all over her breasts and vagina, supposedly to make my dick hard, which it did.  
"Now, let's check on that meat, shall we"? Ok, it's hard now, she said as she stroked it continuously. That feel nice, tiger? Yes, Miss Ann. Please, just call me Lisa. Ok, Lisa.  
She bent down as the water sprayed all over my dick. Mmm, it's so wet and hard, I wonder how it tastes? She put my penis in her mouth, and started to suck on it. It's so moist, I like it! She sucked, sucked, and sucked. "By the way, don't cum now, wait till we get to the bed. She turned off the water and gave me a towel. "Here, dry yourself off. Wait in my bed room for me, I'll be right there.  
I did as she said, and waited in her bedroom. She came in, dry and naked. "Are you ready for me"? Yes, Lisa. She laid on the bed and spread herself. "Now, fuck me"! Yes, ma'am! I did as she said and got on the bed and slowly placed my penis inside her vagina. Ohh... that's so good. I rocked it back and forth, she moaned and told me to give it to her faster and harder. So I did, and she enjoyed it. She smiled and said, do you like fucking me?   
Yes, I do. She then got into doggystyle and I fucked her slowly, then faster and harder. I fucked her so much that I couldnt take it anymore, and I cummed in her asshole. She liked that I cummed, but she wanted to taste it. I had first tittyfucked her and then I jerked off in front of her and then cummed all over her face. 

Nice job!

Few minutes later, we relaxed on her bed naked. I asked her "how was it"? She replied, oh, it was excellent. Hey listen, how about whenever your dad's gone, you wanna do it again? Uhhh, sure! And ever since then, we had sex whenever dad was out of town. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos.


End file.
